


You're The Last Good Thing About This Part Of Town

by aae410



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aae410/pseuds/aae410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader's parents were killed by demons when the reader was young and she was brought up by her old brother who became a hunter under John's supervision. Her brother's been killed and she meets Sam and Dean when she goes to solve a suspicious sounding murder in her town. She instantly falls for Sam and loses her virginity to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Last Good Thing About This Part Of Town

Alone. That’s what you were now. Your brother was gone. Vampires snatched him away from you. Blood sucking monsters. And now there was no one left. He was the last immediate family member you had. He had to play the role of both mom and dad since demons had taken your parents’ lives when you were just eight years old. He taught you everything you knew about hunting. And family.

There was a time when hunting just meant shooting animals, a time when you didn’t know anything about the Supernatural world. It was your mom, dad, your older brother, and you. You had only gotten involved because of this man, John Winchester. He was the hunter who saved you and your brother from becoming meat suits for the demons who had preyed on your parents. He introduced your brother to the hunter life: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. He showed your brother everything from how to use a gun to how to summon a demon. He taught your brother how to be a fighter, how to survive. And your brother passed those teachings down to you. Your brother would want you to keep fighting. And you would. But you would have to take a break first. This life was getting to be too much for you. You thought it would be beneficial for you to lay low and take some time for yourself. You wanted to grieve properly, like a regular person. But deep down you knew you would never be a regular person.

A sharp knock on the door pulled you out of your thoughts. You got up from the couch and made your way to the door. Who would be knocking on your door? You didn’t have any friends. You never spoke to your neighbors either even though you had lived in this part of town for most of your life with your brother.

“Hello, ma’am.” A police officer appeared on the other side of the door and you knew from impersonating police officers and impersonating FBI agents that he wasn't over here for anything good.

“Hello, officer Landin. How may I help you?” Everyone knew Officer Landin. He was the only sheriff in your town.

“I’m sorry to bother you, (Y/N), but I’m just going around making sure everyone locks their doors and keeps their phones nearby.”

“Is something going on?”

“Well,” He tugged at his hat. “I don’t want you to alarm you but there’s been a break in one of the houses down the road.”

“That’s awful. Is everyone alright?”

“Unfortunately not. Mr. Hanley’s been murdered.”

“Murdered?” You asked. Nothing ever happened in this town. Nothing. Ever. You didn't even think this town needed a jail.

“Yes, so I would really appreciate it if you kept yourself safe.”

“Yeah, I will.” You nodded.

“Good day, (Y/N).” He tipped his hat to you. You smiled in response and closed the door.

Murdered?

You quickly opened the door and was thankful to see that Officer Landin was still only a few feet away.

“Officer Landin.” You spoke before you touched his shoulder. He turned around and looked surprised.

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?”

You nodded quickly. “I just have a quick question. How was Mr. Hanley murdered?” Your question made the officer’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“Why would you want to know?” He asked. His expression quickly changed to one of confusion to suspicion. You realized how weird you sounded.

“Oh, I just wanted to make sure if there were any extra precautions I can take to keep myself in the clear.” You said quickly. “Y’ know, I want to be as safe as possible. Now that my brother’s not around, there's no one here to protect me. I’m by myself.” You added, hoping he would take the bait.

Now he seemed saddened. “I understand. But to tell you the truth, I wasn't even sure if he was murdered at first. I thought he might have died of natural causes until I noticed signs of strangulation. I didn't want to worry the other residents so I’ve just been telling them it was a robbery, even though there was no forced entry and nothing was taken from the house.”

“Oh.” That definitely didn't sound normal. “Oh, okay. Thanks Officer Landin. I appreciate what you’re doing for the town.”

“Just doing my job.”

You smiled at him and ran back into your home.

“Mr. Hanley was murdered?” You whispered to yourself as you sat down on your couch. Like you thought before, nothing ever happened in your little, quiet town. A murder was unheard of. And the way Hanley had died sounded bizarre when you thought about it. Strangled? Who would strangle an old man? And how were they able to get into the house? From what Officer Landin told you, you inferred that no clues had been left behind. That meant there no leads. This whole thing was…strange. Strange for you usually meant something Supernatural was involved. You were going to find out exactly what this was.

You jumped off the couch, threw on your jacket and quickly opened the door when you were met by two men. They were considerably tall. One more than the other. They both had suits on. If you didn’t know any better, you would say they were federal agents. But you did know better. Something about these men were weird. What really threw you off about them were their eyes. You’d never forget a set of eyes like theirs. One had emerald colored eyes and the other had hazel colored eyes. The taller one with the hazel eyes had his hair cut a couple of inches below his ears. These men looked extremely familiar. It wasn't until the shorter one started to speak that you realized who they were.

"Hello, Miss-"

"Dean? Sam?"

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" The taller one questioned.

"It's me, (Y/N)." They looked at with confusion in their beautifully colored orbs.

"(Y/F/N). My brother and I stayed with you and your dad for a month. You know, the kids who got their parents killed by demons?"

"Oh, yeah! I remember you. You were better at skipping rocks than I was! How are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm okay." You gave them a tight lipped smile.

"Still hunting?" Sam asked, his head slightly tilted to the side. You nodded your head in response.

"How's your brother?" Dean asked. Of course. They assumed he was alive.

"Uh, he's gone. Vamps got him." You said awkwardly.

"Got him as in kidnapped?" Dean asked, not understanding. This frustrated you since you knew Dean wasn't slow or stupid. How did he not get it?

"No. They killed him." You answered softly.

“Wow. I’m so sorry, (Y/N). We didn’t know. Are you okay?” And there it was. That tingle that went down your spine  
every time Sam completely focused on you. You thought you had gotten over that little crush you had on Sam when you were younger. He was just attractive, that’s all. And he still was. This was nothing to fuss over.

“Yeah,” You muttered, pushing back your thoughts of Sam which only brought painful thoughts of your brother to the forefront of your mind. You suddenly felt very tired. You guessed this was all part of the grieving process. “Do you guys wanna come in? I have a feeling you’re going to ask me questions regarding a certain murder.” A weak smile followed.

Dean nodded. “Sure. We could use your help on this one. It’s your town after all.”

“Thank you.” You opened the door all the way so the boys would be able to walk in. “Beer, coffee?” You offered as you gestured to the couch so they would sit.

“A beer sounds nice. Thanks, (Y/N).”

“No problem, Dean.” You turned to Sam. “Anything for you, Sammy?” You shook your head at the nickname and quickly corrected yourself.. “Sam. I meant Sam.” You stated firmly. ”Sorry, Sam.”

Sam chuckled. “It’s fine, (Y/N). Besides, you’re the only one, besides Dean, who I’m actually okay with calling me that.”

You smiled warmly. “So, Sammy, what would you like?”

“Nothing for me, thanks.”

You nodded and made your way into the kitchen when you heard Dean’s not so quiet whisper.

“You’re totally into her, man. And she’s obviously into you. Did you see the way she blushed when she called you Sammy?”

“Dean-“

“Seriously, Sam. You like her."

“Dean, her brother just died. Can you not?”

“I’m just saying, man. I think you could really help her. You two could really help each other.”

“I don’t know, Dean.”

“Well, you better figure it out because I’m going out to question more residents while you two put your brains together and think about what got Hanley. (Y/N)!” You jumped at Dean’s yell, opened the fridge, and quickly grabbed a beer before you ran back into the living room.

“What’s up?” You acted as casually as possible. You couldn’t let them know you had just been eavesdropping.

“I’m going out and doing some digging. You two stay here and do what you do best, which is research. Thanks for the beer, sweetheart.” He gently took the alcoholic out of your hand before he walked to the door. “Catch up with you two later!” You heard the door close and awkwardly glanced at Sam who also looked a bit uneasy. When he caught your eye, he smiled sweetly.

You tried to ignore the fact that his smile was sending that annoying yet lovely tingle down your spine.

“I apologize for my brother. I don’t know if you remember but he can be a dick sometimes.” 

You chuckled as you took a seat next to Sam on the couch. “I remember.” There was a moment of silence between you two. Your mind went to Mr. Hanley’s death and you tried to get your brain going but all that seemed to pop up were thoughts of your deceased brother. You quickly stood up and tucked a hair behind your ear. Sam seemed surprised by the sudden movement.

“So, where should we start?” You asked, forcing a smile as you placed your hands on your hips. You really didn’t need this right now. You were planning on going on this hunt on your own. You figured it would help you keep your mind off your brother. But you couldn’t do that now. Sam and Dean had ruined all of that. The last thing you needed was for them to be distracting you, especially Sam.This was all too much. You hadn’t even noticed you were tearing up until Sam questioned you.

“(Y/N), are you okay?” He asked. His eyes were full of concern as he stood up from the couch in order to try to comfort you. He stopped in front of you. It seemed as though he wasn’t sure if he should touch you or not. You thought it would be best if he didn’t.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You responded as you quickly wiped a tear off your cheek. “I just have a lot on my mind.”

“Hey, maybe you should rest. You’ve been through a lot. I’ll start researching and we’ll review everything after you take a nap.” You nodded in agreement. He was right. You were no good to him and Dean like this.

“Okay. Thanks, Sam.” You said softly before you started to make your way to your room.

“No problem. I’ll be here if you need me.” You stopped and smiled in response before you continued walking. When you got into your room, you threw yourself on your bed and sighed. You closed your eyes, knowing your dreams would be about the guy currently sitting in your living room.

************************************************************************************************************************

Your eyes opened due to the slow creak of the door opening. You sat up quickly and rubbed your eyes before you saw who had entered your room.

“Sam.” He was no longer in a suit. Just a red plaid shirt paired with some denim jeans. He had a bag with him. He looked apologetic as he approached the bed.

“I’m sorry I woke you. I just thought that you would like something to eat.” He gestured to the bag. “I hope it’s okay that I entered your room. I guess I should have knocked first.” He walked over to your nightstand and placed the bag on top of it. 

“No, it’s fine. I shouldn’t be taking such long naps anyway.” You muttered as you watched Sam sit on the side of your bed.

“There’s a burger, fries, and a soda in there. Dean was the one who got dinner.”

“No surprise there. I remember Dean asking for a sloppy Joe every night for Dinner when I stayed with you guys.”

Sam smiled at your good memory. “Yeah. He hasn’t changed much.” He played with the thread at the edge of your bed before until you spoke up.

"Thanks for bringing the food. I’ll eat it later.”

“It’s nothing, really. Well,” Sam stood up from the bed and wiped his jeans. “Let me know when you’re ready to work.” No. You didn’t want him to him to leave. But what would you say to him? Hey, Sam, don’t leave because I think I might be in love with you? How could you fall for someone you just met? Well, anyone could fall in love with Sam in an instant. He’s attractive, sensitive, gentle, courageous, and everything else you would ever want a guy to be. He was exactly who you wanted.

“Sam!” You called out just as he approached the door. He turned around and tilted his head to the side as if to ask a question. His hazel eyes seemed to gleam.

“I-I heard what Dean said earlier to you when I was in the kitchen. Do you really like me?” You clutched at the sheets in anticipation of his answer. Honestly, you were expecting the worst. You stared into his eyes and searched for any sign of human expression. He was unreadable. You thought you had upset him and started to apologize. “Sam, I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have been listening, that was an invasion of privacy, and you really don’t have to answer-”

“So you heard that.” He let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Okay, he was smiling. That’s a good sign, right? You didn’t understand. You waited for an explanation. “Uh, well, yeah. I do.” He shrugged. You felt like your heart was going to leap out of your chest.

“Really?” You squeaked. You quickly cleared your throat and repeated yourself. “Really?”

Sam walked over to you, each step causing your heart to skip a beat. You figured by the time got to the bed, you would have a permanent irregular heartbeat.

“Mhmm.”

Your breath hitched when you felt Sam press his lips against yours. You sighed into his kiss and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You kissed him passionately, your fingers gently tugging at his hair. You felt his fingers gently press into your sides as you two made out. When you two broke apart to catch your breath, Sam pressed his forehead against yours.

"I've been wanting to do this the moment I walked into your house." He chucked, his breath tickling your face as he spoke.

"Really? You're lying to me." Your silly accusation made him smile one of those beautiful smiles. The one that made you go weak at the knees.

"I'm not, I swear. Why would I lie to someone as beautiful as you?" He muttered into your lips before he covered them with his again. If you weren't kissing him right now, you would be pretty sure that Sam would have seen your cheeks turn beet red.

Your tongues fight for dominance as Sam laid you back down on your bed. He hovered over you and you felt his warmth radiate your body. He pulled back from your lips once again and focused his attention on your neck. You let out a small moan when his lips made contact with the skin at the base of your neck. You felt his lips from a perfect 'O' shape before he started to suck. You felt tingles of pleasure shoot out from that spot on your neck to the rest of your body. You were still moaning softly when Sam left a trail of kisses starting from the base of your neck and ending at the corner of your mouth.

"I want you on top of me." He whispered before he flipped you over so that he was on his back and you were straddling him. It happened so quickly you were not able to register anything before he continued to kiss you. His hands snuck up inside the back of your shirt before he stopped kissing you. He was breathing hard.

"Is, is this okay?" He asked, his fingers getting ready to crawl out if not.

"Of course, Sam." You muttered before you attacked his lips. His hands continued to go up your back, his touch causing tingles to go down your spine. Once he reached the base of your neck, he ran his hands down your back again. His fingers gently tugged at the ends of your shirt, letting you know that he wanted the material off your body. You gladly complied, removing your lips from his so he could take the article of clothing off your body.

You felt the cold air make contact with your skin and pressed your body against Sam's for warmth. Sam got the idea and sat up with you in his lap so that you two were chest to chest. Without missing a beat, you unhooked your bra and threw the material to the side. You tilted your head slightly, giving Sam full access to your neck to which he took advantage. You rocked your hips while his lap, causing delicious friction between you two.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed into your neck as you continued to rock your hips against him. By now you had become aware of the growing bulge in his jeans. You knew a big guy like Sam had to be big downstairs. You thought of Sam revealing himself to you and stopped moving your hips.

“Sam?” Your timid tone stopped Sam from continuing to kiss your neck.

“What’s wrong?” He cupped your cheek lovingly and searched your eyes for any distress.

You shook your head. “Nothing, it’s just…” You trailed off and laid your head on his chest. You were extremely embarrassed. How were you supposed to tell him you've never been to home base with a guy?

“Hey, baby, look at me.” He gently lift your head off his chest and held your face in his hands. “We can stop. We don’t have to do this, okay?” His eyes swirled with concern for you.

His concern for you made you smile. You had definitely fallen in love with the right guy.

“No, Sam. It’s not that. I want to be with you. I do. I would be crazy not to but…I’m… a virgin?” You didn’t know why you posed it as a question. It wasn’t a question. It was fact.

“A virgin?” He asked.

You nodded and gave him a halfhearted smile. “So if you don’t want to deal with someone inexperienced…”

“No. I don’t want anyone else. I want you. All of you. But we don’t have to do this right now, (Y/N). We’ll go as far as you want to, okay?” His thumb gently rubbed your cheek.

“I want to go all the way.” You answered quickly, which made Sam chuckle.

“You sure? “ He tucked a strand behind your ear.

You nodded.

“C’mere, then.” He smirked before he pulled you in for a kiss. You immediately grabbed at his shirt, which prompted him to take it off. After he removed his shirt, he flipped you so that you were now under him. You let out a giggle. You never imagined Sam would be like this in bed.

“You’re so cute, do you know that?” Sam asked as he hovered over you.

“Now I do.” You smiled, your eyes getting lost in his. “I…Kind of don’t know what to do now.”

Sam chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Let me.” You watched Sam as he kissed a trail down your stomach, stopping right above the waistband of your jeans. You held your breath as he unbuckled your jeans and pulled them down your legs, along with your underwear. You felt extremely exposed yet the way Sam was looking at you was beginning to make you feel comfortable with the unfamiliar feeling. You admired his chiseled torso as he removed own his jeans and his underwear.

Hovering over you once again, you took the time to run your fingers up and down his arms. The firmness of the skin amazed you and you took the time to trace over every contour. You were so distracted by his arms that you didn't notice how well hung he was until you glanced down there.

“Wow.” Your eyes widened at the sight. You didn't really think Sam was going to be small but you didn't think he was going to be so big either. Sam flashed you a sympathetic smile before he asked you for your consent.

“Are you sure about this? I’m not going to lie. It’s going to be a little more than uncomfortable. I don’t want to hurt you.” He looked really worried and it you just wanted to him not to.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I trust you, Sam Winchester.” You smiled at him before your eyes trailed down to his member. “I want you,” You spoke as you wrapped your hand around it and gave it a nice stroke, which emitted the most beautiful gasp from Sam. “It’s okay.”

Sam nodded. “Y-yeah. I just need to prep you first.” You let out a gasp of your own when you felt a finger enter the most private of places. You let out a small breath when you felt it slowly move in and out of you. It felt wonderful.

“How does that feel?” He asked, still using his finger to pleasure you.

You nodded and then realized that you should probably be verbal. “Good.”You breathed.

Sam nodded with a small smile on his face. You closed your eyes and focused on the way he was making you feel. “ Good. I’m going to insert a second finger now, okay?” You nodded, your eyes still closed. The new intrusion caused you to let out a moan and buck up into Sam’s hand.

“Oh my god.” You muttered as Sam pumped both fingers in and out of your hole. You felt Sam’s fingers get coated with your juices and bucked into his hand once more.

“Okay, last finger.” The addition of the third finger was a little uncomfortable at first but that quickly went away as Sam started to pick up his speed.

“Sam.” You moaned. “I’m ready.” You opened your eyes to see Sam pull out his fingers and slowly position himself at your entrance. He slowly entered you and you now knew why Sam had to prep you. He was huge. You let out a sharp gasp as your inner walls stretched to accommodate his size. There was a stinging sensation and you squeezed Sam’s shoulders to help you ride out the pain. You looked up at Sam who looked like he was just in as much pain as you were. You knew he didn't want to hurt you. You smiled, letting him know you were okay and you wanted him to keep going. A second later, you felt the stinging sensation give way to a more pleasurable sensation. Your hips bucked up, the movement giving Sam the push he needed to completely fill you. You both moaned out loud.

“Fuck, (Y/N).” Sam breathed out. He began to move inside you slowly, causing you both agony.

“Please, Sam.” Not wanting to disappoint you, Sam started thrusting into you, the tip of his penis hitting every sweet spot you had. Feeling like you weren't getting enough of him, you wrapped your legs around your waist. Sam leaned down with his mouth next to your ear, his pants turning you on even more as he screwed you into the mattress. It didn't take you long to reach your first orgasm with your inner walls deliciously contracting around Sam’s cock. Sam continued to thrust into you and you felt your second orgasm already building. You bucked up into him, your thrusts perfectly in time with his. Your moans were getting louder and you were right at the edge.

“Come for me again, (Y/N)” Sam whispers. His words, in combination with his rhythmic thrusts, sent you over the edge and you hit your peak again, repeating Sam’s name like a mantra from your lips. You felt Sam release into you with one final thrust and a loud grunt. Finished with his release, he collapsed and buried his head into your neck.

“That was…wow.” You breathed out. “I think…I think I love you, Sam.” You say in your post-coital bliss. You hadn't even realized what you had just said until Sam had picked his head up from your neck with the corners of his lips turned upwards into a smile.

“That’s good, because I think I love you too.” He laughed and showered you with gentle kisses on your face.


End file.
